Flora Pereira da Silva
Flora Pereira da Silva is the main antagonist of the 2008 Brazilian soap opera "A Favorita" ("The Favorite") A woman obsessed with her fellow singer Donatela, who is capable of everything to have her by his side. She was portrayed by Patrícia Pillar. Biography The central plot of the soap opera is based on Flora, who was sentenced to 18 years in prison for the murder of Donatela's husband, her best friend and companion in the musical duo they formed. Upon leaving prison, she will fight to prove her innocence, accusing the former friend of the crime for which she had to pay with her freedom. Donatela, meanwhile, was the one who raised Lara, Flora's daughter with her dead husband, the only heiress of a paper and cellulose empire. He also gave refuge to the former representative Silverio, using him as a butler. The duo Faísca and Espoleta ("Flash and Fusee") became successful at the time, but their career is interrupted after a tour, in which the two meet friends Marcelo and Dodi, with whom they put on brides and get engaged. Donatela marries the millionaire Marcelo, son of the powerful Gonzalo Fontini, owner of a pulp and paper industry, and Flora marries Dodi, an unscrupulous man who works in the company of his friend's father. But the happiness of Donatela and Marcelo is short-lived. The first son of the marriage, Mateo, is kidnapped with two years of age and will never appear. Since then, the couple's relationship will get cloudy and will no longer be the same. Flora, meanwhile, separates from Dodi and has an affair with Marcelo, as a result of which she becomes pregnant and gives birth to a girl, Lara, which exacerbates the crisis between Donatela and Marcelo and, more than anything, between the two friends. In full discord between Flora and Donatela, Marcelo is killed with three shots fired with the revolver that, according to a witness, was in Flora's hand. Caught in fraganti, she is arrested and drastically separated from her daughter Lara, at the time, with only three years of age. United in the past, Donatela and Flora take completely different directions. Flora, sentenced to 18 years in prison for the murder of Marcelo, believes that Donatela took everything she had: Marcelo, his promise of happiness and Lara, his only daughter, who, to top it off, says "mother" to the " murders "of his father, all from the point of view of Flora, who always said he was imprisoned for a crime he did not commit. With Flora leaving prison, Lara more than ever becomes the center of dispute between the two women who, one day, were friends. While the mission in Flora's life will be to approach her daughter again, Donatela will do everything to prevent that from happening. Faced with Donatella's threat, Flora replies: "You will not, you have no courage, you are not a murderer like me." This is how through Donatella's flashback we see that it was Flora who killed Marcelo. Then Donatella is tricked by Dodi who is allied with Flora and meets Dr. Salvatore, whom Flora kills with three shots with the gun Donatella had previously aimed at her, so the fingerprints on the gun are from Donatella, and she is accused of this crime. Donatella is taken to the prison and tortured by Zezé, Flora's friend. Then Diva tells him that he has a plan that is to impersonate her to escape and after a fire in Donatella's cell they all think that she died and Donatella thinks that it is Diva who died but is one of the dams. Donatella goes to Pepe Molinos' bar to hide there. After a while he goes to the farm of Augusto César, a poor man who went crazy and thinks that Rossana was taken by extraterresters. When Donatella arrives, he assures that it is Rossana who returned from his mission and his son Shiva knows that he is not his mother but after a while he will take affection. In the final chapter, Flora is arrested and sentenced to 40 years in prison for her crimes. Personality Flora is Pure Evil in its essence; A totally obsessed and dangerous woman who is capable of the worst atrocities to get what she wants. She is so bad that her personality is hopeless; she hates everyone around her, including her own daughter Lara, whom she despises and denies her blood. List of Victims #Marcelo Fontini #Dr. Salvatore #Maíra #The 2 bad guys who helped her fake kidnapping #Gonçalo Fontini #Dodi Gentil #A nurse Category:Pure Evil Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Serial Killers Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Incriminators Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Obsessed Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper